implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whipsnade
Archives Whipsnade aka .'s Archive 1 Wipsenade's sand box Obsolete Pages (1962: Doomsday) i thought Obsolete Pages (1962: Doomsday) would be a great idea rather than deleting the page. maybe you or South can make a templete tag for it? i dont know how to.Wingman1 (talk) 01:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to try to salvage that page?Wingman1 (talk) 01:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) kool, i will set up a catogory for "Failed" nation-stated and put it there. feel free to change anythin you dont agree with.Wingman1 (talk) 01:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) City State of Pwllheli I was doing some research and there was a butlins holiday camp there would it have been used as a refugee camp. --Owen1983 (talk) 17:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Is there any infoboxes for people. --Owen1983 (talk) 00:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC)- Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: Doomsday) after reading this article I have to say its is one of the best 1962DD articles I have read WELL DONE!. Owen1983 (talk) 17:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chime? The world of the Nuclear war of 1962. Fixed!Whipsnade (talk) 15:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) help i tryed to move a paige to a blog post and i messed up, i can figure out how to fix it and i have to go to work can you take a look at it and see what you can do?Wingman1 (talk) 19:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Losses map I fixed the map accuracy outside of Turkey, Spain, the USSR, Czechoslovakia and central Canada. The targets are mostly now tightly illustrated.Whipsnade (talk) 15:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Good work Its much better BTW thanks for taking care of 90.244.84.192 for me IMV he is just a troll and the three strikes rule is working. --Owen1983 (talk) 19:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Pitakang It seems 90.244.84.192 is an I.P used by PitaKang and I will deal with him. --Owen1983 (talk) 20:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) My blocking style when i block an ip for trolling, i usely check all the boxes in BOLD! *''Prevent account creation'' *Prevent user from sending e-mail *''Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked'' *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Watch this user's user and talk pages *''Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address'' if it's a logged in user trolling or a really nasty IP i check them ALL! how Pita got blocked well i dont know. but sence it got taken care of while i was at work i am guesing everything is ok? please hit up my talk page if any questions. (i am leaving this on all talkpages invloved)Wingman1 (talk) 11:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the unblock :) PitaKang- (But here's my number| ) 01:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) i will keep an eye on things i will keep an eye on things here for you. i can't edit much right now because of work but i will keep a close eye out on the wiki. hope you get well soon Whip. Wingman1 (talk) 02:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Feeling Better I am glad your feeling better.Owen1983 (talk) 21:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) brilliant idea for timeline, really good idea I would love to help you develop it into a time line (Talk) that's kool. sounds like a plan to me. i will go disable the badges for 1962:Doomsday and set up badges for World War 3, 1962. Wingman1 03:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) OK Thanks for the heads up whip. Owen1983 (talk) 15:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks, now i have a chance to be born in this TL. lol! Wingman1 19:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hello i have tried to help with the renameing work, i hope i haven't got haven't messed up what you have planed to do to much. Wingman1 18:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) i am sorry to hear ya are ill. i will rename the ones as see them but i got work and i am getting ready to go to an airshow. you take care, get well and come back soon. Wingman1 19:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) DD 62 Category page can we leave it for the images? rather than go through the pain in the arse of renameing all them? Wingman1 15:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC) kool. Wingman1 15:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Red Dawn? i was only doing some copy editing on that Map Game page, are you realy going to get it going again? is so then GREAT! i look forward to reading what is posted, i just dont have the time tp play, but i will be watching to see how it goes. Wingman1 18:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) News just in! *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 21:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Implausible_Alternate_History_WikiWhipsnade (talk) 21:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Dean. Dean would like to brink back DD 62 i told him the 2 of you can work out together. Wingman1 11:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) im sorry then. I have a name idea: 1962: The Apocalypse ok,got it, we should vote on it as a wiki, as were all on equal footing here.(DeanSims: Talk) 11:33, October 19, 2012 (UTC) set up a poll, blog or how we going to do this? Wingman1 12:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) 1962: The Apocalypse i set up the badge edit track for 1962: The Apocalypse and also People (1962: The Apocalypse) and Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) catagory pages, for where they are usefull. Wingman1 18:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) you want me to back off and let you do the renameing? Wingman1 19:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ok will do, but it's 3:30 pm here i have to go to work 4:30 pm to 12 midnight tonite or latter. it sucks but i have to pay for this internet! lol! i will do what i can before and if you want to please fell free to leave me a ''to do list ''if you have the time to do so. Wingman1 19:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) rename did we get all the pic's into the Category pages? Wingman1 23:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't konw? i will check them as i go along. and fix as i see them. Wingman1 23:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Say what? A bit confused here...I was banned? Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! 23:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) OK then. Thanks. Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! 23:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) It was great, I hope yours was great too! My mom got me a retro popcorn maker like they use at movie theaters, much smaller, but still awesome, a portable dvd player, and 5 different pocorn cheeses. Best christmas ever! And im taking my gf skating next week, so its been pretty good. What about you, I mean, how was your Christmas? merry christmas wipsnade, (DeanSims: Talk) 05:55, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Tt went very well ty and I cant wait for new year. Owen1983 (talk) 23:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : :-)Whipsnade (talk) 19:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : Australia Mk2 Timeline edit track i set this up in case you want to earn some awards for your Australia Mk2 Timeline. and i ade a few test edits, i wanted to see if my wikia activity posted to my facebook page. Wingman1 07:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) OK, good thinking.Whipsnade (talk) 08:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) get well you take care and get well soon. Wingman1 14:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hainan Is there a chance that the Philippines could have conquered Hainan island before the PRC? Godfrey Raphael (talk) 14:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's good news. Anyway, was Zhanjiang nuked in 62? Godfrey Raphael (talk) 13:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Ugh. This means that potential Philippine expansion into mainland China is not looking good for the moment. Well, at least no one's gonna challenge PH to the Spratlys. Maybe I can turn Timor Leste into an associated state, since they're the only two Catholic nations in Southeast Asia. Godfrey Raphael (talk) 23:42, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Much obliged. Godfrey Raphael (talk) 06:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey there i was wondering if there is any good map games,So i can join one :) Ottoztine (talk) 17:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Peace out! ---- The Touhou Wiki's not mine, and its been there longer than I have. By the way, what would be some of your favourite characters from Touhou? -Kogasa 2013年2月16日 04:30:44 (JST) RE your message awesome pic's, me like! :) Wingman1